Magic
Magic (originally from Harry Potter), known by the Gems as Ether, is a supernatural force that can alter reality and make the unreal real. It is similar to elements in the sense that some people are born with it, and it involves the manipulation of nature itself, but it doesn't have a normal flow of chi, and is considered in a different class of its own. Magic can be used in many forms, from uttering spells to imbuing it in objects, and in many ways, from creating food to changing someone's shape. People who can use magic are known as witches (females) or wizards (males), otherwise known as mages. Spells *'Wingardium Leviosa' - The user aims their wand at something and slowly raises it from its perch. *'Reducio' - This spell makes objects or people shrink in size. *'Engorgio' - This spell makes objects or people grow in size. *'Reducto' - A destructive spell that can explode any target to pieces. *'Confringo' - an attack spell that strikes the target with a powerful burst of magic. *'Stupefy' - This spell stuns the victim for a few minutes. *'Titillando' - This spell tickles the victim for a few minutes. *'Epoximise' - This spell glues a target to a surface. It can be used to glue one's shoes to the ground in the event of a wind storm. *'Juras Haras Haras' - This shoots ropes from the wand that can bind the target. *'Expelliarmus' - This spell flings whatever item the target is holding out of their hand, and can also knock the target down. *'Obliviate' - This spell wipes a target's selected memories. *'Memoria Bibendum' - This spell projects a screen from a person's mind that plays a memory the target thinks about. *'Sonorus' - This spell can amplify a person's voice. Good for increasing a musicbender's attacks. *'Silencio' - This spell can make the target completely mute for a short time. Effective against musicbenders. **'Stolen Voice' - A stronger version of Silencio is able to remove the very voice from a being and seal it in a container, rendering the victim silent indefinitely. Magio once used this to steal Crystal's and Joey's voice. Lucinda Talzin used a similar spell once to steal Jagar King's timebending. *'Ascendio' - This spell propels the user several meters into the air. *'Parasitus' - allows the user to suck the magical energy out of another, which could kill the victim. Lucinda Talzin used this spell to drain Midna of most of her energy. *'Apparition' - this is the means of warping from one location to another in the blink of an eye, requiring only the mage's mental power. They must focus the spot they want to go precisely and show no fear, lest they sever their own limbs upon warping. Apparaters can bring other people they're touching with them, too. *'Transfiguro/Metamorphie Faciesse' - This spell can turn the target into any form the user wishes, most commonly animals. *'Protego' - this spell projects a bubble shield around the caster. *'Mitiga' - this spell can soften the attack power and defense of an opponent. *'Separo - '''this can split the target in two. During the Horcrux creation process, the creator can cast Separo on their own soul just after murdering someone. The piece of soul will go inside the targeted Horcrux. *'Sectumsempra - shoots a white, sword-like slash that cuts the target. *'''Fineltina la Serana - one of Diana Cavendish's specialties, she can conjure multiple magic swords to strike opponents. *'Oppotus Lookin' - This spell allows the caster to view behind a wall or any sort of gateway, such as portals. It can also be used to view into the Negaverse from the Posiverse or vice-versa by casting it on mirrors, and let them see what is happening in that area of the universe. Sipa used it to see if her Positive was near her dresser mirror. *'Biggum Pocketus' - This spell is placed upon pockets or container items, giving them an indefinite amount of space inside to carry as many items as the user wishes. Dr. Facilier cast this spell on Cheren's jacket for his Termina adventure, which allowed him to carry the many items he found on the journey. *'Expecto Patronum' - A Light Spell that is meant to counter darkness or evil beings, when the wizard thinks of a very happy memory, they can create a spirit of light, usually in the form of an animal, to banish the evil force. Different from Lumos Solem as Patronum effects dark beings, while Solem makes the area seem sunny and effects weak-enough beings threatened by sunlight. Known Patronous Users: *Lucinda Talzin - Squirrel *Crystal Wickens - Hawk *Harvey Facilier - Raven *Mama Odie - Snake Unforgivable Curses The Three Unforgivable Curses are forbidden spells that should only be used in drastic situations, and any unjust use of them could have the user taken to prison. *'Imperio' - This spell brainwashes the victim and gives the user total control of their actions. The victim could be forced to do anything, but be consciously unaware, even things they aren't physically able to do. **'Imperioloso' - An enhanced form of the Imperio Curse, also called the Curse of Obedience, invented by Lucinda Talzin, this spell almost completely destroys the willpower of the victim and forces them to do any order anyone gives them. The spell also comes in many other forms, such as two people being unable to leave each other, or someone forcibly fallen in love with another. This spell can't be removed by the caster or anyone, and only the victim can destroy the curse if they have a strong-enough will. However, should this spell fall on the caster their self, they can be ordered to take it back off of anyone else. *'Crucio' - This spell induces unbelievable pain in the victim, stimulating the pain receptors while the actual body is still fine. *'Avada Kedavra' - The worst of the Three Curses, this spell instantly kills whoever is struck by its green light. It leaves no physical wounds on the body, but the heart stops beating completely. Inferius Inferius allows the caster to control a reanimated dead body, allowing it to fight for them or do whatever. The caster can control as many dead bodies as they can awaken. Grand Inferius The Grand Inferius is a very powerful version of the spell which can not only awaken the dead, but give them an almost perfect illusion of being alive, powers, personality, memories, everything, while still under the control of the caster. Gift of Control This spell can grant someone total and excellent control over anything they do. It was used by Lucinda Talzin to give Yuki control over his unstable icebending, and used again on Hoagie to make him an expert, flawless pilot. Heart Expulsion A spell used by Davy Jones, the caster is able to remove their heart from their body and keep it alive with a substancial amount of outside life-force, therefore making the body immortal. The body will be unable to feel anything as a result, but if the heart is struck and destroyed, the body will die. For this reason, Davy Jones sealed his heart inside a special chest. Accio Accio is a spell that brings forward whatever object the caster wishes directly to the caster, even from hundreds of miles away (however, nothing must be obstructing it). The caster must say the name of the object, following the spell, to call it over. Animal Summoning There are a number of spells that make animals materialize out of the caster's wand, as well as counter spells to dispel them. *'Serpensortia' - summons snakes. Vipera Evanesca gets rid of them. *'Avis' - summons birds. *'Tetrotia' - summons Tetramites. Tetranesca gets rid of them. Ancient Summoning Ifalas zaraz i is zarak is a spell that can summon any being from any dimension, followed by a specific description or name of the being that is meant to be summoned. It is mostly used to revive dark entities, like Darkrai I, from their prisons. It was first used by the demons to revive Malladus Uno in Operation: ANCESTOR. Resurrección The Reincarnation Spell is a unique spell that, depending on the strength of the user, can have varying results. This spell essentially allows the user to "destroy" its victim's body and seal it inside an egg, which will eventually hatch in the form of some kind of animal; any animal that the victim resembles. This egg usually requires someone else to break it open, and depending how long the person stays trapped, they could be "reborn" with all their memories and full mature form (if they were freed relatively soon), be born with no memory, but same maturity, or be reborn entirely in infant form and education. Elemental Magic Even though magic is in a different class from the elements, users can still conjure or control elements using magic, although they don't possess the chi-flow their selves. *'Incendio' - creates fire *'Ventus' - creates a blast of wind *'Aguamenti' - creates water *'Glacius' - freezes target *'Lumos' - lights tip of wand **'Lumos Solem' - projects sunlight *'Tempest' - shoots lightning from the sky or from the wand Combined Spells If mages call two spells consecutively (and/or make both consecutive wand movements), they can combine the effects of both spells. For example, "Ventus Incendio" would cast a flaming cyclone, and "Avada Kedavra Protego" can project a barrier of Death Magic over the user. Hexes Hexes are special curses that last an indefinite period of time. It usually relates to a conflict the victim is dealing with, and forces the victim to resolve that conflict, or be trapped in their hex forever. Hexes can generally be any kind of normal spell, except it can't be reversed by any other means. Examples: *Fanny Fulbright - given by Rumpel Stiltskin; grown into a giant, had to show love to her brothers and vice-versa. *Anthony McKenzie - given by Viridi; would continuously shrink when he mocked something for being short, had to understand what it was like being Vweeb's height. *Mandy - given by Billy (using Grim's Scythe); would continuously grow until she learned to be more kind to Billy. *Stan Smith - when he mocked the elderly, he was hexed into becoming an old man. Curse of Monsters The Curse of Monsters was a spell created by Darkrai I on Halloween one night, which transformed all beings into whatever costume they were wearing. The spell would become permanent by midnight, and the victims would lose sense of their selves. It was reused again by Jack O'Lantern, using an artificial Grim Scythe, but then disabled by Crystal Wickens. History All magic in the universe originates from the First Dimension. It was a force known as Ether, and was molded together by all other forms of chi. The Ether formed the planet Emera, and was maintained and balanced by the Gem Empire, specifically the Diamonds. When the Diamonds met with fates, the Ether ran rampant and seeped into the New Universe via the Space Gate in the Netherverse. The Ether would leak into the universe from the moons, but this would cause it to mix with the moon's energy and become Moon Chi. The people of Lunaria would learn to bend Moon Chi like a natural art, but the energy known as magic would continue to leak into the universe and be harnessed by mortals. These mortals would absorb the magic into their DNA, and their descendants would be able to manipulate magic as well. In time, schools and settlements would be built, based around the teachings and usage of magic. People developed numerous ways to use magic and several items that use it. However, normal beings and even benders began to discriminate wizards, deeming their methods unnatural. Even when element benders have become more accepted, mages are still forced to hide their powers, and magical settlements must remain hidden. In the Negaverse, the laws restricting magic are far more limited, as many mages freely expose their selves with no consequences. Mastering Magic Most wizards, by default, will not be able to cast powerful spells. Because the magic in their bodies is a culmination of various chis, they must adapt their selves with all the various types of spells before they can become strong. (For example, even the Killing Curse may only slightly injure someone at beginner level.) When calling even basic spells such as Fire or Levitation, the wizard must draw certain symbols in the air with their wand. The more they practice a single spell, the stronger it will become over time. Furthermore, the wizard may not have to draw the symbol to call the spell with enough practice. What also helps wizards utilize spells is uttering the respective words associated with them (different words can be used for the same spell). With enough practice, the wizard can think the spell in their mind and not have to verbally call them. Magical Items and Forms Wands The primary tool of any wizard, it is a short stick made of any kind of material that contains magic energy, and when spells are uttered or thought, it releases magic to make whatever effect happen. A wand can appear in any form, such as Facilier's cane, and be used by any wizard, but it's said that particular wands choose particular wizards. A wizard cannot perform proper magic without acquiring a wand, but if no wand will choose the wizard, they will be unable to use any wand. Conversely, if a wizard does find a wand, they will be able to use any other wand, but only their first wand will cooperate the best with them, unless the wizard claims other wands from others via duels. Types of Wands: *Star Rod: most powerful of all wands that was connected to Jirachi and powered the Fountain of Dreams. It could grant the wishes of any user, but it became useless after Nigel Uno wishes Jirachi free. Made of Star Bits, with seven colored stars. *'Fairy's Tail': the second-most powerful wand that was created by Fairy Princess Mavis Vermillion. It is the fairies' most prized possession. Wendy Marvell's father requested Ollivander to acquire this wand for Wendy. *'King Wand': a powerful wand wielded by the Fairy King, Jorgen von Strangle, once stolen by Lucinda Talzin. Made of metal with a star top. *'Jeweled Scepter': an ancient wand that could harness the power of planets. Combined with its light source, it can restore power to Jirachi should he be wished free, but Jirachi can be controlled by any person once this happens. Used by Magolor, before it was destroyed. *'Reaper's Scythe': an extremely powerful scythe created by God of Death Thanatos and Demon King Malladus for the Grim Reaper; however, anyone can use it. It gives one the power to summon and command demons, control over death, and can do spells with incredible magnitude. When imbued with the Sacred Light, it gains the power of a sacred sword to slay evil spirits. *'Devil's Wand': a type made in the Underworld, primarily for dark wizards. Made of wood from the Tree of Ending and a devil's tail core. It is powerful enough for even child wizards to do serious damage, but the more it is used for evil purposes, the more souls must be sent to the Underworld in payment, lest the wand turn on its owner. However, if somebody steals the wand and uses it against its owner, the wand will drain the thief of their magic. Used by Sipa and Harvey Facilier. *'Lamia Scale': a rare and hard-to-wield wand, made of pink rose quartz. It can penetrate defenses and make strong defenses. Used by Wendy Marvell and Chelia Blendy. *'Genie Lamp': a gold wand with a genie lamp tip. Used by Aladdin. *'Haglock': a gun-like wand with a witch's hat for a cock. Used by Gruntilda Winkybunion. *'Mermaid's Heel': a cyan wand with mermaid fins at its base, and hard texture that feels like a mermaid's tail. Common in Oceana. *'Angel Feather': a wand made of cloud and a Nimbi feather core. Common in Skypia. *'Raven Beak': a smooth, black wand. Likely common for Twili or shadowbenders. *'Viola Rose': a green wand with four purple petals around its tip. Preferred for nature-lovers. *'Minish Acre Piece': a wand produced in Minish World, in reality the size of a tiny twig. Made of average bark with a baby clover core. Used by Vaati. *'Pony's Tail': an average wand with unicorn hair core. Formerly used by Mavis Vermillion. *'Magio's Wand': a wand of unknown material created by Father. Potions Potions are liquid drinkables composed of magic and other mixed substances that, when drunk, causes an odd effect to the drinker, like turning them into animals or changing their size. The first potions seen were Rumpel Stiltskin's growth and shrink potions. Known Potions: *Growth Potion: a green potion made by Rumpel to turn Fanny Fulbright giant. In Wendy's Mistake, the Fairy Tail mages created one to restore Wendy Marvell's size. It was used by Cassandra and Maya to turn giant, then by Wendy herself. *Shrink Potion: a pink potion made by Rumpel that shrunk Harvey McKenzie. In Wendy's Mistake, Wendy created a shrink potion by accident, which made her an inch tall. *Age-Regression Potion: a purple potion Timmy, Hikari, and their friends used to turn Crystal 7 years old. *Drink of Shadows: a black potion imbued with Shadow Chi that gives strength to shadowbenders, or heals sick shadowbenders. *Anti-Pollutant Potion: a faint white Shield Potion that protects the drinker from any outside pollutants, like dust or toxic fumes. Used by Asia to fly her shrunken friends through the toxic clouds. *Poison of the Gods: a dangerous Underworld poison that, when drunk fully by a god, will completely drain the power of that god and make them mortal. When drunk by mortals, it will kill them. Cheren Uno used one to defeat Viridi. Chu Jelly Chu Jelly is a special gelatin excreted from the varying colors of Chu-Chus, and each jelly can be mended into a colored potion. Red Jelly heals wounds, Green Jelly restores energy, Blue Jelly will do both, Purple Jelly may either heal or weaken, and Rare Gold Jelly will greatly increase the consumer's strength. Spell Books Spell Books are huge books that contain a series of spells or incantations, either written by the user their self to contain their own spells, or purchased and containing a list of official spells. They serve the same as wands as the user can utter the spell, and the magic would emerge from its pages. Broomsticks Broomsticks are wizards' primary mode of transportation, magic-imbued brooms (or some kind of stick) that allow the user to sit and fly them. Magic Mirrors Magic Mirrors are special mirrors that allow people to view images of other places or people as they are happening this current time. Magic mirrors can also allow owners of a sister mirror to communicate with the other owner, especially if it is between the Positive and Negaverse. Dimentia and Davy Jones were owners of such mirrors - the former using hers to view events on Earth, and Jones using his to communicate with Negatar Gnaa. Secret Sacks Secret Sacks are green, thinly-woven sacks with yellow edges and lace. When somebody speaks a secret into the bag, the secret will be sealed inside so that no one else will be able to speak it except for the secret owner, upon their own free will. The secrets themselves can afterward be concealed inside another secret container, such as a shadow. However, if the owner their selves feel an incredible urge to blurt the secret, the bag which it was contained in may lose control and let the secret escape. Skypian Apples Skypian Apples are magic, colorful apples grown on Skypia's trees, each color possessing a magical side-effect. Light-blue apples shrink the eater, red ones make them grow, orange ones give them a mustache, etc.. Magic Hats Several magicians wear top-hats that possess magical properties, the common of which is pulling a rabbit out of it. Harvey Facilier's hat allows one to reach inside it, where that person's giant hand comes out of the ceiling, and lets them pull a nearby person "out of the hat", now tiny. Mumbo Jumbo's hat has a city inside it dedicated to him. Horcruxes Horcruxes are items of forbidden magic that contain a piece of the creator's soul. Doing this art prevents the user from dying, even if their body is destroyed, for a piece of their soul is still bound to earth. A Horcrux can be any sort of object, creature, or person. Items that are made into Horcruxes will gain some type of curse or protection, representing the user's soul. Creation process: *Step 1 - surround the desired "Horcrux" with spiritual candles. This is easier using an object or person you deeply care for. *Step 2 - get in touch with your spiritual center, so that your soul will be better exposed for separation. *Step 3 - commit a murder. It is recommended you use the Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra), however any form of murder will suffice. *Step 4 - the act of murder will briefly put your soul on a crossroad between Mortal and Spirit. Quickly cast the Separo spell on yourself and split your soul. *Step 5 - the severed piece of soul should flow into the desired object, thus making it a Horcrux. Congratulations, you are now immortal. Accidental Horcruxes: If a mage were to murder somebody without resent, in which that person possessed a strong amount of love and care for somebody, the wizard's soul may split apart on its own, but with no specific object targeted, it will take refuge in the body of the nearest other living person. This person has become an accidental Horcrux. Known creators: *Herpo the Foul - the first dark wizard to discover the art. *Voldemort - a famous, deceased dark wizard who created Seven Horcruxes, which were all destroyed. *Vaati - a Minish wind mage who made his daughter, Wendy a Horcrux, by killing Norman Osborn. *Wuya - a Heylin witch from the Xiaolin Realms, who created a Horcrux at least 1500 years ago. When her body gets destroyed, she inhabits a purple spirit form. *Gruntilda Winkybunion Dark Magic and Voodoo Dark Magic is generally any evil way of using magic, namely the Three Curses, such as killing, amputating, or transforming someone indefinitely, such as when Viridi cast the Shrinking Hex on Anthony. The most common dark magic is voodoo, which originates from the Underworld, and requires the usage of Satanic rituals. Artificial magic Some scientists have been able to use makeshift magic using technology, namely mechanical wands that work on voice command, most notable in the case of Crystal Wickens or the Voldemort Clones. These people implant many programs within the wands that can substitute for magic, such as a fire command, ice, or even morphing, which means only basic spells would be able to be programmed. A mechanical staff with this programming can also be used as a broomstick with an anti-gravity function. Wandless Magic Since magic is imbued within a mage's chi, it is possible for them to summon spells using only their bodies. However, the act is much more tasking and spells can come in distorted fashions, so mages use wands in order to better control their powers. Some wizards are unable to find wands that they bond with, and are forced to train their bodies to use wandless magic. The only two known purely wandless mages are Chase Young and Romeo Conbolt. Magic Deficiency Magic Deficiency is when a mage has a weaker connection to their Magic Chi, either having been born with it or having lost their magic supernaturally. Magic Deficient mages still have the potential to become as powerful as their peers, but they must work much harder in order to keep up. Magic Deficiency can allow for mages to falter more in some areas than other areas. Below are some known Magic Deficient mages: *Atsuko Kagari *Diana Cavendish *Ursula Callistis Magic Benders "It isn’t hard to find a shadowbender who knows a few magic tricks, but airbenders for example, special. Any mage born with an element can do magical things with that element; some say new bending arts in general were created from studying mages.” -Facilier explains the rarity of magic benders to Wendy. (src) Since magic is in a different class from element bending, some mages are born with element powers as well as magic; however, they're very rare. Shadowbenders are the most common elemental to possess magic powers, but benders of other elements are different. A mage who possessed natural element bending can therefore use forms of magic that connect with their element, creating special effects. Rumpel Stiltskin, for example, could change the flow of time with his timebending, based on the deal he made with one of his clients. It is believed that various bending abilities originated from magic benders using them as a form of magic, but was later developed by normal benders as an actual form - an example being icebending's Ice-Maker Style. Known Magic Benders: *Rumpel Stiltskin - Timebending (could change timeline based on magical deals; quite possibly one of a kind, considering timebenders' rarity) *Vaati - Airbending *Mavis Vermillion - Lightbending and deathbending (her light could create illusions out of photon particles) *Wendy Marvell - Airbending (once possessed a curse where wind blows wherever she goes; this was blamed on having strong chi, but it is actually a result of her becoming a Horcrux) *Chelia Blendy - Airbending *Romeo Conbolt - Firebending (uses Rainbow Fire to make magic effects happen based on the colors of his fire) *Amanda O'Neill - Firebending *Davy Jones - Waterbending (by removing his heart using magic and absorbing fallen souls of the sea, he was transformed into a zombie-Fishman, as was his crew. He also used Water Magic to absorb Manaphy's energy and strengthen his bending.) *Harvey Facilier - Shadowbending *Lucinda Talzin - Shadowbending (her shadow, Maleficent, was recently gained, granting Talzin evil magic) *Voldemort - Shadowbending Magical Creatures Dragons Dragons are the most majestic of any magical creature, whose bodies are imbued with great magic energy. Some evil wizards like to chop off dragons' wings to harness them for their energy. Fairies Fairies are humanoid, winged beings who contain limitless supplies of magic, but mostly use gentle, lighthearted spells, however stronger fairies can use much stronger, even dark magic. Most fairies are forbidden from killing, and go by certain rules to prevent their magic from being used for evil. Certain types of fairies live in each domain, from Forest Fairies, Ocean Fairies, but most notably Star Fairies in Galaxia, who grant wishes with the Star Children. The King of Fairies is Jorgen von Strangle. Star Children Star Children are kids in the shape of stars that dwell on Star Haven, Galaxia. They hear the wishes of every child in the cosmos and grant only the good ones, but mainly in a spiritual sense. Granting these wishes makes their Fountain of Dreams flow, and is the primary life source of all beings in Galaxia. Gems Gems (originally from Steven Universe) were the first alien race to use magic, as they thrived on the energy known as Ether in the First Dimension. The Gems could conjure bodies of light using magic and take any form, and they could bend elements and create technology that used magic. The Ether on their homeworld of Emera was so unstable that it took the power of four Diamonds to control it. Thanks to the existence of Crest's moons, the Ether is easier to control. Known Magic Users *Harvey Facilier (dark magic, voodoo) *Rumpel Stiltskin (Elfin) *Davy Jones *Mama Odie *Koume and Kotake (dark magic) *Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom (used Star Rod) *Jirachi (Star Child) *Midna (Shadow Firstborn) *Magio *Grim Reaper (wields the Scythe) *Death the Kid (new Grim Reaper) *Jack O'Lantern (makeshift Scythe) *Negatives **Sipa (dark magic, voodoo) **Nollid Kroy **Ynnad Noskcaj **Yeoj Seltaeb (Metamorphmagus) *Mr. Dark (uses Protoon) *Vaati *Sector MG **Wendy Marvell **Romeo Conbolt (wandless) **Kiki Yamaka **Oliver Orson **Hat Kid (uses magic hat) *Sector TD **Sakura Kinomoto **Li Syaoran *Mumbo Jumbo *Crystal Wickens (artificial, one time real) **Crystal Wick (uses demonic spell book) *Ellen Wickens **Viola (while in Ellen's body) *Voldemort **Voldemort Clones (artificial) *Avalarans **Gruntilda Winkybunion **Aladdin **Luna Nova ***Miranda Holbrooke (half-blood) ***Anne Finnelan ***Ursula Callistis (Magic Defect, half-blood) ***Samantha Badcock ***Molly McIntyre (Muggle-born) ***Sector LN ****Atsuko Kagari (Magic Defect, Muggle-born) ****Diana Cavendish (Magic Defect, pureblood) ****Lotte Jansson (pureblood) ****Jasminka Antonenko (half-blood) ****Amanda O'Neill (half-blood) ****Sucy Manbavaran (pureblood) ****Constanze (Muggle-born) ****Hannah England (pureblood) ****Barbara Parker (pureblood) *Fairies **Mavis Vermillion (Fairy Princess, used to be human) **Aisling Kells **Jorgen von Strangle (Fairy King, uses King Wand) **Lucinda Talzin **Binky *Gems **Lapis Lazuli **White Diamond **Yellow Diamond **Blue Diamond **Pink Diamond **Ruby **Sapphire *Kammy Koopa *Scary Godmother *Orford Umbridge *Dolores Umbridge *Chief Boggum *Abraxas Malfoy Stories It's Appeared *Zeiry the Fairy *Wendy's Mistake *Little Sister Lucy *Fairy Sisters *The Witch's Ghost *Before They Were Kings *Monty's Galactic Days *Operation: GALACSIA *Operation: ANCESTOR *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *Attitude Adjustment *Operation: DEATH-EGG (artificial) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Zen and Intent (artificial) *Clouds (Skypian Apples) *Anthony Ant *Maddy's Sad Day (mentioned) *Operation: SCARY *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP (Minish Dust) *Operation: FROST *Sector SA (Skypian Apple) *Operation: FAIL (artificial) *Operation: CLOWN (artificial) *Down in the Negaverse *The Great Candied Adventure (Candy Powers) *Her Special Skill (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (briefly) *Sector $ *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Trivia *In the first Avatar: Last Airbender episode, Katara proclaimed that her powers "aren't magic, it's waterbending". In the grand scheme of the Gameverse, that note ultimately foreshadowed the difference between magic and bending. Category:Magic Users Category:Abilities